Barney's Backyardsons
A Barney and Friends/''Backyard Gang parody of ''The Simpsons featuring various Disney and Non-Disney characters by TBA. Cast * Barney (late 1989/1990 - onwards) as Homer * Olivia Holt as Marge * Derek as Bart * Amy as Lisa * Linda as Maggie * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Snowball * Pooka (from Anastasia) as Santa's Little Helper * Adam as Ned Flanders * Luci as Maude Flanders * Chip and Dale (from Disney) as Rod and Todd Flanders * Carlos as Krusty the Clown * Ashley and Allissa as Sherri and Terri * BJ as Moe * Jeff as Carl * Danny as Lenny * Shawn as Milhouse * Flynn Rider (from Disney) as Kirk van Houten * Rapunzel (from Disney) as Luann van Houten * Scrooge McDuck (from Disney) as Principal Skinner * Baby Bop as Martin * Mr. Boyd as Apu * Dad (Backyard Gang) as Grandpa Abe * Mom (Backyard Gang) as Mrs. Krabappel * Michael as Barney * Ralph Wright and Krusty the Clown (from The Simpsons) as Itchy and Scratchy * Riff as Ralph * Mario (from the Mario TV series) as Chief Wiggum * Luigi (from the Mario TV series) as Lou * Yoshi (from the Mario TV series) as Sideshow Mel * Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mr. Burns * Juan as Bumblebee Man * Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Groundskeeper Willie * Stephen as Nelson Muntz * Anastasia (from Anastasia) as Shary Bobbins * Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Mayor Quimby * Kathy as Laura Powers * Min as Jenny * Tina as Allison Taylor * Tosha as Amy * Jason (TV Series) as Mr. Smithers * Professor Tinkerputt as Professor Frink * Groundskeeper Willie (from The Simpsons) as Horatio McCallister * King Koopa (from the Super Mario TV series) as Sideshow Bob * Robert as Dolph * Chip as Kearney * Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Jimbo Jones * Aubrey Joseph as Otto * Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy * Grandpa Abe (from The Simpsons) as Jasper Beardly * Sideshow Bob and Sideshow Mel (from The Simpsons) as Kang and Kodos * Mr. Smithers (from The Simpsons) as Steve Mobs * Jasmine (from Disney) as Tabitha Vixx * Aladdin (from Disney) as Buck Others *Michael as Barney the Dinosaur *Elliot (from Open Season) as Big Bird *Iago (from Aladdin) as Oscar the Grouch *Wembley Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) as Elmo *Scooter (from The Muppets) as Grover *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Count von Count *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Mickey Mouse *Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as Goofy *Bert (from Sesame Street) as Kermit the Frog *Zoe (from Sesame Street) as Miss Piggy *Baby Bear (from Sesame Street) as Fozzie Bear *Moe Syzlak (from The Simpsons) as Mr. Rogers *Baloo (from Disney) as SpongeBob SquarePants *Mushu (from Mulan) as Shrek *Tweenies (from Tweenies) as the Teletubbies *SpongeBob SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Stan Marsh *Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Kyle Broflovski *Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Eric Cartman Characters Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney as Homer Olivia holt 5.jpg|Olivia Holt as Marge Derek_2.jpg|Derek as Bart Amy_-_Barney.png|Amy as Lisa Linda.jpg|Linda as Maggie Stitch in Lilo & Stitch- The Series.jpg|Stitch as Snowball Pooka.jpg|Pooka as Santa's Little Helper Adam.jpg|Adam as Ned Flanders Image051.png|Luci as Maude Flanders Carlos_season3.jpg|Carlos as Krusty the Clown BJ.jpg|BJ as Moe Shawn & the Beanstalk.png|Shawn as Milhouse Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Kirk van Houten Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Luann van Houten Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Principal Skinner Baby Bop.JPG|Baby Bop as Martin Sandy Duncan.jpg|Mom/Sandy Duncan (Backyard Gang) as Mrs. Krabappel Michael1.jpg|Michael as Barney and Barney the Dinosaur Ralph_Wiggum.png|Ralph Wright as Itchy Krustytheclown.png|Krusty the Clown as Scratchy Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Chief Wiggum SMWLuigi.png|Luigi as Lou Yoshismw.jpg|Yoshi as Sideshow Mel Stewie_griffin_by_mighty355-d7u8ws6.png|Stewie Griffin as Mr. Burns Mr-burns-picture-1-.jpg|Mr. Burns as Groundskeeper Willie Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Shary Bobbins Seymour Skinner.png|Principal Skinner as Mayor Quimby Groundskeeper Willie.png|Groundskeeper Willie as Horatio McCallister King Koopa.png|King Koopa as Sideshow Bob Nelson Muntz (TV Series).jpg|Nelson Muntz as Jimbo Jones Abe Simpson.png|Grandpa Abe as Jasper Beardley S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 024 0001.jpg|Sideshow Bob as Kang Sideshow_Mel_-_shading.png|Sideshow Mel as Kodos Castulo-smithers-1-1-.png|Mr. Smithers as Steve Mobs Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Tabitha Vixx Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Buck Elliot in Open Season Scared Silly.jpg|Elliot as Big Bird Iago.gif|Iago as Oscar the Grouch Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle as Elmo Scooter (Muppets).jpg|Scooter as Grover Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Count von Count Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Mickey Mouse Fozzie Bear in Lady Gaga & The Muppets' Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Fozzie Bear as Goofy Bert2000's.jpg|Bert as Kermit the Frog Zoe in Elmo Saves Christmas.jpg|Zoe as Miss Piggy Baby-bear-full.png|Baby Bear as Fozzie Bear Moe_Szyslak_alt.png|Moe Szyslak as Mr. Rogers Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo as SpongeBob SquarePants WIKI MUSHU.png|Mushu as Shrek Spongebob.png|SpongeBob as Stan Marsh Patrick Star.jpg.png|Patrick as Kyle Broflovski Squidward.png|Squidward as Eric Cartman Trivia *Michael has two roles in this TV series parody, Barney Gumble and Barney the Dinosaur. Category:The Simpsons Spoofs